


Brat the Cat

by rimle



Series: Brat the Cat & her Dad(s) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Aromantic, Asexual Levi, Fluff and Humor, I seem to have created a friendship between levi and armin and i love it, M/M, eventual queerplatonic relationship, if you're a crazy cat person and you know it clap your hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimle/pseuds/rimle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Levi's exciting first year as a cat owner. Eren's there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes to my kittens, my two brats who give me sleepless nights, joy and happiness. They are loved, they are the fuckers who inspired me to write this silly little fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi comes home to find out that his roommate has turned into a cat.

"What the fuck?"

The kitten stared right back at him with strong, green eyes.

"What the _actual fuck?_ "

The kitten sat down to lick it's -

Levi wasn't having this.

"EREN!" he shouted into their apartment. "Eren, why the fuck do we have a cat in here?"

"Meow?"

"The fuck did you say?" Levi frowned at the kitten. Of course he couldn't speak cat, but it was surprisingly hard not to answer a sweet little kitten. Damn it.

"What are you doing here?"

The cat stood up and stepped next to Levi, pressing himself against his legs.

"Stop that", Levi told him. "Don't try to charm me with your cuteness. It will work and then we'll both be screwed."

"Meow", the cat said. He was small, not fully grown yet. He had a fluffy brown fur that, Levi though with a sigh, would soon be all ower the place. With all the other mess cats and kittens were capable of.

Cat hair. Cat puke. Everywhere.

"Where's Eren, you little shit?" Levi asked the cat.

"Meow."

That wasn't at all helpful, so Levi dialed Eren's number.

He heard the phone rang on the kitchen table.

Levi took of his jacket and shoes and went to check on the phone. 21 missed calls, 43 messages.

How long had it been since Eren had left and forgotten his damn phone? And where was he, anyway?

Levi couldn't remember Eren mentioning anything about going anywhere. Sure, it was to be a Friday night, but even on his nights out, Eren would inform Levi. Every time, for two years, he had always told Levi if he would be away. Just so Levi knew when and how long he had the place to himself. Those nights were the ones he could clean the whole apartment in peace.

And, of course, Levi assumed Eren would have told him if _there would be a fucking kitten._

Levi looked around. No note from Eren. There was no cat food, no litter box, toys, anything that a kitten would need.

Only the kitten.

"What the hell am I going to do with you?" Levi asked while the cat jumped next to Eren's phone and lay down, eyes at Levi's soul.

"What?"

_Stare._

"Get down from there." Levi swung his hand but was careful not to touch or hit the cat. "We eat on that table."

_Stare._

"You fucking -"

_Stare!_

Now that he really _really_ looked at the cat, Levi found himself thinking about how those eyes were actually the exact color as Eren's. And the fur matched Eren's hair. And the way the cat looked at Levi, intensely, with such determination...

_No._

No, that was just plain stupid. There was no way...

He said out loud, anyway.

"Eren?"

"Meow?"

Levi took a step back.

"No fucking way."

Eren kept staring at him.

"You're not serious", Levi muttered and leaned his hands on the table. The cat pressed himself against his arm.

Levi asked: "Can you understand me?" After a pause, he added: "Eren?"

There was a low, vibrating sound. Purring.

He knew cat's purred when they were happy or hurting, but that didn't help him right now.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Meow!"

"Okay then." Levi still had no idea what it meant.

He was probably loosing his mind. More likely, he had already lost it.

Not because he was talking to a cat, but because he was actually thinking it might be his roommate. Turned into a cat.

What.

"So..." Levi said to Eren the cat. "Where do you piss, since you don't have a box, you moron?" How _dare_ you turn into a cat and leave me with all the responsibilities?

Eren jumped down from the table, only to lay down on the living room's black carpet.

"Not there", Levi warned, though, Eren just seemed to take a nap. He curled into a ball of hair and closed his eyes, as if there was no worries in the world.

"Fine."

Levi took his keys, jacket and wallet.

"You sleep there. I'm gonna get you something to eat and something shit on. Don't mess the apartment or I will feed you to the nearest dog I can find."

Eren raised his head to watch with wide eyes as Levi shut the door.

 ***

"Oh, hi Levi!" Of course Armin would be working today. Eren wouldn't work on Friday's or Saturdays, but Armin seemed to take every shift their part time job would give him. "What brings you here?"

Levi couldn't really say _"Well, you know, your best friend just turned into a cat. No big deal. Can't have him shit on my carpet. Or starve."_

So he simply answered, only because he wanted to (at least try to) be nice to Eren's friends: "I got a cat."

"Really?" Armin looked surprised. "You? Since when?"

"It was quite sudden", Levi mumbled, looking around the pet store. "He needs stuff. Will you help me?"

"Of course! That's why I'm here." Armin come from behind the counter. "So you need, what? Everything?"

"Everything a small cat needs."

"It's a kitten?"

"I think so."

"That's adorable", Armin said, going through the shelves. "What's the name of the little guy?"

_Shit._

Levi thought about it for few seconds before announcing: "Brat."

_That'll do._

"Cute." Armin handed him a big gray plastic box. "That's to save your carpet. We have few kinds of kitten food, what does he like?"

"....Fish?"

Eren _hated_ fish. But maybe, as a cat, he would eat it?

Armin nodded, dropping few packs of food into the empty litter box. Soon the box was full of two metal bowls (for food), one big ceramic one (for water), a thing Levi would call _the poop scoop_ , nail clippers and a hair brush. And a huge sack of _shit sand_. All while Armin babbled something about how to take care of a new kitten. Levi tried to listen but knew he would google it later, if needed.

"This one's from me", Armin said and gave Levi a stick that had a pink toy mouse attached to it. "Remember to play with him. Then he'll hopefully let you sleep at night."

"Thank you", Levi said as he paid for the stuff (fuck, cats needed lot of shit).

"Of course." Armin smiled. "Tell Brat and Eren I said hi. And to Eren that he shouldn't be skipping lectures."

Levi nodded. So Eren had been like that from the morning.

Armin offered to help Levi carry all the stuff to his car. Levi was more grateful than he admitted.

 ***

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Eren licked his paws.

"Couldn't you hold it for one fucking minute!"

_No_ , said Eren's ignoring. He seemed to be very damn proud of himself, peeing in front of Levi like that.

And right on the carpet.

"Fuck you", Levi said as he carried the litter box into the bathroom.

"Meow."

"Shut up."

Levi took the cat food to the kitchen, poured water into the ceramic cup and gave it to Eren. "You don't deserve this."

Eren didn't care. He drank it eagerly.

Levi gave him food as well. No matter how big of an asshole Eren was at the moment, he had to been absolutely starving.

He left Eren to sniff the smelly stuff and went to clean off the fucking carpet.

 ***

"Meow!!"

"Oh, you hungry?" Levi asked, taking a bite of his well deserved dinner.

"MEOW."

"That's too fucking bad! You should have eaten the food I gave you."

_"MEOW!"_

_"FINE!"_

Levi took a piece of his own meal, chicken, and handed it to Eren. It couldn't be too bad for a cat, right? And besides, he was getting afraid Eren would seriously starve to death, since he hadn't touched the food he had given him.

Levi held the chicken while Eren sunk his sharp little teeth in it.

"Better, eh?" Levi sighed as Eren feasted on the chicken. "Maybe I should have asked Armin for something other than just fish."

He have him another one.

***

"EREN! GET OUT, I'M TRYING TO TAKE A SHOWER."

_Stare._

This was why they needed a shower curtain.

"Eren", Levi ordered, dead serous. "Get out."

This was why he probably should just have moved the flipping litter box outside the bathroom and shut the door. But he didn't want /any/ shit sand outside the bathroom, and he didn't want to risk getting pee all ower the fucking carpet again.

"Meow."

_Fine._

_I hope you enjoy the fucking view, you little shit._

Eren stood by the bathroom door the whole time it took him to shower.

 ***

Levi didn't want to call any of Eren's friends. They would all laugh at him.

He would try to figure this out on his own.

He tried to google "my roommate turned into a cat."

It didn't help.

He sat on his armchair, drinking his tea and thinking about what he should say to the vet tomorrow. After the unsuccessful google quest, he had called and told he had a new kitten that should need some checking. He would take Eren there tomorrow. Maybe they would find something. Though, he wouldn't tell them the real reason he wanted the cat checked.

That he actually thought it wasn't even a cat, but a somewhat grown man who would have to go to work on Monday.

How would Eren finish his paper due Wednesday with paws?

The kitten walked into the room.

"Meow."

"Go to your own room."

At this point, Levi didn't even expect Eren to understand. Whatever it had been that had turned Eren into a cat, it had turned his brain too.

Eren jumped on the armrest. Levi tried to save his tea.

"What are you doing?"

_Stare._

"Can you just -"

Eren landed on his lap.

"Okay then."

Eren curled on Levi's legs and quickly fell asleep. He was warm. His whiskers and paws twisted as he was dreaming. Probably about food.

Levi had to admit, Eren looked adorable. Even when Levi found a cat hair in his tea (it was third one today), he couldn't help it, he just had to pet the sleeping thing.

And it woke him up.

"Meow?"

"No no, stay asleep", Levi told Eren the kitten, still petting his tiny head, gently. "You're less harm when you're sleeping."

Eren closed his eyes and purred at the touch of Levi's hand.

Levi put his empty cup down, careful not to disturb little Eren. With the purring relaxing his thoughts Levi, too, fell asleep.

_BANG._

And Levi was awake.

"The fuck was that?"

_Smash._

Eren wasn't in his lap anymore.

"For fuck's sake, Eren!"

_Unidentified noises of breaking._

Eren ran to his room, just to run out of it again.

"Jesus Fucking Christ, brat, would you stop it!"

He would kill that cat if he broke anything.

"MEOW."

"Shut it!"

He got up from his chair, not surprised he had fallen asleep there. He didn't remember when he had actually used his bed more than two hours a night.

Usually it drove Eren crazy when Levi would stay up, drinking tea and keeping the lights on through the night so he could read. Sometimes taking a shower at 3am. Eren woke up so easily, even if they were in different rooms. If it wasn't for their financial situations, Levi thought, Eren would probably have moved away already.

But now Eren looked ecstatic, seeing Levi awake. It was a nice change.

So Levi made more tea. He sat on the floor of his room, holding a teacup on one hand, taking the stick with the toy mouse in the other.

"Eren", he called. "Look what I got here, you shithead!"

Eren peaked from the door.

Levi swung the toy around and Eren went nuts, sprinting at it with full speed. A little smile found it's way on Levi's lips as he watched the kitten play with the pink mouse.

They played with the toy for hours.

And woke up from the floor when Levi heard someone turn the key.

Levi sat upright, accidentally tossing sleepy Eren down from his tummy.

No one had the keys to their home.

Levi ran to the door and was ready to kill a bitch, but as he saw what bitch stepped into his home...

_What the fuck?_

"Eren?"

"Oh, you're awake", Eren noted and took of his jacket. "Sorry for coming back this early in the morning. Mikasa had to work so this was the only time she could drop me off."

Okay. Was he still dreaming?

Whether he was or nor, the more important question was: _"Where the fuck have you been?"_

"Camping with Mikasa."

Levi stared at him.

"You know, walking into the middle of the forest and sleeping in a tent. Her idea", Eren explained "As I told you in the note."

"I didn't get a goddamn note!"

Eren frowned. "I left it on my table."

"Why the fuck would I go to your room?" Why the fuck hadn't he checked Eren's room?

"Right." Eren nodded and tried heading into the living room. "Well, you could have."

Levi stopped him and pointed a finger at the taller man's chest."Why didn't you text me?"

"I forgot. And then I forgot my phone, _auh_ ", he winced as Levi pressed his finger a bit harder against him. "And then Mikasa's phone had no signal."

And they probably didn't tell Armin, either. Otherwise he would have said something. Right? Or... maybe... Levi should have asked.

"God." Levi let his hand fall, though, was ready to choke Eren. Gently. Not too lethally. But painfully. "You're such idiots." Not that he wasn't a complete moron himself.

Eren studied his face, feeling his chest that had been brutally poked. "Why are you so angry?"

Just as Levi was going to tell him the story of the last twelve hours, the kitten emerged next to Levi's feet and purred against his leg.

"Oh", Eren remembered, glancing at the cat. "That's why. Right."

"Yeah. That's right." Levi crossed his arms. "Now explain."

And Eren told him how, just before he was about to leave with Mikasa, Jean had called about a kitty that had been brought to their work. Apparently, Jean had meant the kitten for Mikasa, but since Mikasa didn't care for a cat, Eren had promised he and Levi would take it. (Armin, it seemed, hadn't been informed.)

Well. Levi was glad they got that cleared.

No fucking way he would ever tell Eren what he had thought had happened. No one would _ever_ know.

Good thing cats couldn't speak human.

"And you were working, so I didn't call you", Eren tried. "I didn't want to disturb you. And then I simply forgot. I'm sorry."

Levi shook his head. "You irresponsible little shit."

"Hey.I left you a note!"

"What did it matter! You left it somewhere I didn't find it. What if I hadn't come home?"

"Of course you were coming home." Eren smiled shyly, not meeting Levi's eyes. "I knew I cold trust her with you."

Fuck you, Levi wanted to say. But with Eren looking like that, small and soft, like he really was sorry, Levi couldn't stay angry for too long. And it was annoying as fuck.

"Meow", the kitten said.

Levi gave him a look and said, to change the subject: "He kinda looks like you."

That probably wasn't the best subject.

"It's a she." Eren laughed, relieved. "Does she?"

"Yes. Loot at the fur and they eyes."

"I don't know, dude." Eren knelt down to look at the cat. "I think you've just been staring at me a bit too much."

That was probably true.

"And I wouldn't be that tiny", he added.

That, Levi noted, was also true.

"I'm sorry I messed up", Eren said, looking up into Levi's eyes. "I can still take her back, you know."

Levi looked at the kitten. She stared back, green eyes shining.

"No", Levi said. "She stays."

"Yay!" Eren stood up. "It'll be great! Though, now you both will keep me awake at nights."

Levi shrugged and tried to sound casual while saying: "Guess you just need to move away then."

At that, Eren shook his head. "Oh, I couldn't leave you now. We have a child!"

"She's _your_ cat!"

"Yeah?" Eren crossed his arms. "She never stepped close to me when I brought her home. She didn't let me pet her for a second." He watched as she lay down on Levi's feet. "She's totally in love with you. So I'd say you're her Daddy just as much as I am."

"No _Daddy_ s."

Eren ignored him, kneeling back down. "She needs a name."

"You didn't even give her a fucking name?"

"I was busy."

"Of course you were."

Eren sat down on his butt and carefully gave his hand for her to sniff. "Any ideas?"

Levi thought about it.

"Brat."

Eren chuckled. "She's a girl."

"So?"

"Meow."

"I thought so." Levi sat down with them. Brat pressed her head against his palm.

Eren smiled at them. "Okay then."

They sat there for a while, in silence, petting their new family member.

"Thank you, Levi", Eren said when Brat had enough of hands and ran off to destroy something. "I really appreciate it."

"I'll teach her to shit on your bed."

"Nah", Eren said. "You wouldn't."

No, Levi wouldn't. But he would definitely let Eren live in fear for a while.

Levi watched Brat run around, looking happy and free. He sighed. He now had two roommates. Two shitheads messing around.

He knew he was blessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I actually googled "my roommate turned into a cat" while writing this. Dedication.
> 
> Originally I really did plan to make Eren turn into a cat. But then I didn't know how to turn him back, so a plot twist happened. I though it was funny.
> 
> They live in a universe where Levi would actually believe this happened. Maybe they have some magic there, or something.
> 
> I think I'd like to make a little series of Levi, Eren and Brat's adventures. Mostly because I really really want to write Eren and Levi into a queerplatonic relationship and this seems like a nice setting for that.  
> Should I?
> 
> ~~~update~~~  
> I did


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi comes home to find out their cat has ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide if I would make this a separate fic of its own or a chapter for this one. It's kind of it's own thing, but not quite, so I thought it would be good this way.

"Shit."

Levi looked around again. Listened. 

"Brat!"

Nothing.

_Fuck._

He had come home an hour ago. Usually Brat would run to meet him at the door, demanding for food and such. 

Today he had thought she was just sleeping somewhere. No big deal. Cats slept a lot. Like, all the fucking time. Expect at nights. The nights were when Brat would play with Levi for hours. Eren had grown a bit jealous of it, but he never managed to stay up with them.

"BRAT!" Levi called. "Come here you asshole, I got you food!"

Usually, that did it.

But there was no cat to be seen or heard. She wasn't sleeping on the couch or Levi's armchair. He even went to check Eren's room.

There was no cat.

And no note, for that matter. So Eren wasn't with her. Levi couldn't even think about any reason why Eren would have taken their kitten anywhere. Not once had they taken Brat with them, to anywhere except the vet. 

"Hey!" Levi clinked the bowl. "Brat! Food!"

So Brat wasn't hungry. So she had probably found a new place to hide. And a new nap time. No big deal.

But after three hours, Levi decided it was a big deal. 

Never had Brat left him by himself for this long. 

"Brat?" Levi tried looking from under his bed, under Eren's bed ( _that_  had been a mistake).

"You stupid cat!" Levi said to the seemingly empty apartment. "Show yourself so I know you're not dead!"

Noting.

Seriously. Their apartment wasn't that big! She couldn't just _disappear._

When in trouble, make tea. So Levi did. He sat down in his room and hoped the warm drink would give him ideas.

_Wait a fucking minute._

What if...

Had the door been open? Levi couldn't remember. He had been carrying groceries, he had just wanted to get in and go try rest for the night.

The door might had very well been left open. By the last person who left the house.

Levi would _kill_  Eren!

Of course Brat had used the opportunity of freedom. 

Of course.

Okay then.

So.

What now?

Levi drank his tea and turned to his more or less trusted friend: Google.

He wrote: _what do when cat ran away_. 

He found [a site](http://www.missingpetpartnership.org/recovery-tips/lost-cat-behavior/) that said "If your cat has escaped and is displaced outside or into unfamiliar territory there is good news — your cat is probably not lost at all!" 

Bullshit.

_Bullshit!_

Brat was lost, ok. By that time, Levi had searched the whole apartment. Twice. There was no cat in there. None. 

Then google gave him a [WikiHow](http://m.wikihow.com/Find-a-Lost-Cat) page about _How to find a lost cat. 4 methods._

What a fucking _ile._  Sure, there were the '4 methods', but all of them had at least 7 different steps. Levi didn't have the patience or the time to read all that crap. He wasn't going to go run around the area, whispering for Brat, trying to lure her in with food and toys. 

There had to be another way, one that didn't include embarrassing yourself in front of the neighbors.

One thing WikiHow told him to do was to "Recruit help from friends, neighbors or professional lot cat finders."

As if Levi would go knocking on the neighbors doors. Though, he could just say that his useless roommate had let their cat escape. But even that would require talking to other people, people Levi hardly knew.

But he had to do something. No matter how annoying that piece of a shit fur-fucker poop machine was, she had become dear to Levi. And besides, Eren would be devastated if they would loose her for real. More real than right now, that was.

So maybe Levi had to go embarrass himself. Maybe he didn't have a choice.

For his own relief, he remembered that there was one person he could call, before he would go outside to crawl in the mud.

He took his phone.

This was stupid.

But he needed help.

He almost hung up when he heard the voice answer: "Hello?"

"Armin. It's Levi."

"Oh", Armin sounded just as surprised as Levi had predicted. "Hi, Levi."

"Listen, umh..." Levi should have thought this trough before actually calling. Damn it. "Let's say, hypothetically, that one would lose a cat. What could one do when loosing a cat?"

He heard Armin chuckle. "How on Earth did you lose Brat, Levi?"

"I didn't! I said _hypothetically_. "

Another chuckle. How could Armin sound so _nice,_ even when laughing at Levi? Of all the people, Armin had definitely been the right person to call. Levi felt grateful already.

"And besides", Levi added. "It seems like she ran away. Eren had probably left the door open. So it's not my fault."

"Of course it wasn't." It was a genuine comment.

"Don't tell Eren." Levi would hear about this on his death bed if Eren would find out. Hell, Eren would come haunt him about this in the after life.

That, and it would really, _really_ upset Eren. And Levi wished he wouldn't need to see that, much less cause it.

"I won't." There was so much laughter in Armin's voice it was hard for Levi to handle. He had probably deserved it, though. "But why are you calling _me_?"

"You're smart, you work at a pet store", Levi explained. "Surely there's something you can tell me."

"Did she go outside, or -"

"She's not in the apartment", Levi told him. 

"Okay, umh, does she have a chip?"

A chip, Levi remembered, was a tiny implant you put in your pet, so you could track them. If they got lost. Like Brat. "Not yet I think no." 

"Damn, that would have made it easy", Armin said. "Well, I guess you can put up posters and stuff. Ask people on facebook if they have seen her."

Levi didn't like that. He didn't want everyone to know he had lost a cat. And besides: "But then Eren would find out."

"She's his cat, too", Armin pointed out. "He has the right to know."

Yes, but Levi didn't like it. "I suppose."

"Call him now. You can find your child together."

Levi hoped Armin would see his scowl through the phone. "Do you have to talk about her like that?"

Armin giggled. "Eren does. It's catchy."

Levi made a face. Eren was determinate to call himself Brat's 'Dad'. Sometimes 'Daddy' which, in Levis opinion, was so much worse. 

Even though he didn't mind sharing Brat with Eren, Levi was not going to be a kitten's 'dad'. No matter how sweet and cute the kitten.

"I hope you'll find her." There was real sympathy in Armin's words. "I'm sure she hasn't gone far."

"Thank you." Levi let Armin hung up before dialing Eren's number.

And there was no answer. 

That hopeless shithead, why the hell did he even have an expensive fucking phone if he didn't know how to use it?

Where was he, anyway? Levi ddn't remember Eren mentioning anything. He went to check on Eren's room again, for a note and for a cat. But nothing. At. All. 

Maybe he should call Mikasa? She and Eren seemed to hang out a lot.

Levi decided not to. The less people knew, the better. Or, not exactly for Brat, according to WikiHow, but for Levi's dignity. He could find the damn cat without anyone who knew him knowing. No one but Armin, that was.

It was time to get crafty. It was time to make posters. He could do that. At least that way he wouldn't have to see the people who would be laughing at him. 

Not only was Levi now the looser with a lost cat, he was also officially offending the cat by trying to create a picture of her with a pencil. He'd surely won a drawing contest. If they were looking for something that resembled a fat walrus with fluffy hair.

No fucking way anyone would find Brat with at that.

He still had to try.

Levi got the posters done and drank two cups of tea before he thought he'd be ready. As he was about to leave to take his mission of Lost Brat outside, the front door was opened right before his eyes.

And Eren walked in.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Levi asked immediately. "Why didn't you answer your phone!"

"We were at the vet." Eren stepped inside, and Levi noticed the cat carrier in his hands. 

"Meow", said Brat from inside the carrier as she heard Levi's voice and saw his face.

Eren shut the door and put the carrier down. "She had her six months check. The vaccines and stuff."

Levi tried to burn a hole in Eren's face with his gaze. "You were at the vet for _five hours?_ "

There was slight confusion on Eren's expression when he met the rage in Levi's eyes. "Well, first we went to see Mikasa..."

Brat ran free from her carrier and brushed herself against Levi's leg. Levi knelt down to pet her. It calmed him down a bit. But just a bit.

"She did great", Eren went on.  "Brat, I mean, at Mikasa's, in a new place like tha-"

"Did you get Brat chipped?" Levi asked, as it was more important.

"Yep", Eren said proudly. "She shall never get lost!"

Levi still felt like throwing Eren through the wall. He tried to breathe in and out, but it didn't make his "Why the fuck didn't you _tell me?_ " sound any less aggressive.

"I left you a no-"

"Oh, no you didn't", Levi interrupted. "There was no note anywhere. I even went to look from your room!" And picked up few socks and underwear from the floor, that pile had been just about to develop it's own ecosystem. "Why the hell can't you use your fucking phone and text me?"

Eren frowned. "I guess I forgot it, then. And my battery was low so I shut my phone."

Levi groaned in frustration.

"Okay", Eren said, carefully. "It's not like I left you all alone with a strange kitten. So why are you so mad at me?"

"Because I thought Brat had ran away!" Levi yelled before he could control himself. 

At that, Eren's frown vanished and a smile appeared. "Aw look at you, being all worried about our child", he joked.

"Shut up."

Eren sat down to pet Brat with him. "I'm sorry. Again. I thought I'd take her so you'd have a nigh off. I will text you next time. And call, too."

"Please tell me there won't be a next time", Levi said, though, he was not as angry anymore. He couldn't stay too mad at Eren for long, even if he wanted to.

Brat ran to the kitchen, but Levi nor Eren got up.

"What's that?" Eren asked, pointing at the papers in Levi's hands.

"Nothing", Levi said and hid the pile of nine posters behind his back. 

"C'mon." Eren smirked, even more so when seeing how embarrassed Levi got. "What have you been doing?"

He reached for the papers, almost falling on Levi. Levi tried his best, but his arms just weren't long enough, and Eren managed to take the papers.

Eren looked at the posters, holding Levi back with his other hand.

"These are great, Levi." There was no end for his laughter. "True art. Wonderful. I am proud of you. This is-"

"Are you done?"

Eren gave them back, still grinning like an fucking idiot. "You do know you could've just used a photo of her?"

"Of course I did", Levi lied, got up and went to throw the posters away. "I intended to do them like this. To get more detail."

"Ah, right. Of course." Eren was still laughing when he followed Levi into the kitchen. 

Levi gave Brat food, she sniffed it, but kept sitting next to her bowl, clearly not pleased. 

"You shitty little moron", Levi told her and turned to Eren. "Both of you."

"Hush", Eren went to check the fridge. "You know you love us."

Levi snorted. He knew Eren had meant it as a joke, but it reminded Levi about the affection burning under all the frustration and annoyance. He felt it every time he saw Eren, heard his laugh and felt his happiness in the air. Eren was his friend, but to Levi, he was also something more.

Levi wasn't sure how he or Eren defined _love._ Maybe this was it, maybe it wasn't. 

He still didn't give a damn about dating, Valentine's day or marriage or any of that shit. He didn't want it, didn't need it. Not even with Eren.

Yet, the thought of living alone, without a cat or an idiot, it felt empty and bitter. It felt like something Levi didn't want to think about.

They hadn't talked about it, hadn't decided how long they'd live as roommates. After Eren would graduate, he would have no reason to stay with Levi. 

Levi watched Eren lift Brat into his arms and hugging her gently, pressing a kiss on her brown fur. And he knew he could manage to live with that idiot for many of years more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those two have some communication issues.
> 
> I might add more chapters into this, but other than that, I will be writing other stuff to the series and this au. Probably fluffy one shots and shit like that. Or maybe I'll just add those as chapters to the other fic of the series. I don't really know, I'm figuring this out as I go~ sorry for the mess it might become, though.
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
